


Tired

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Assumptions, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Gossip, In Public, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kisses Liam in front of practically the whole school, he ends things with Malia and Liam avoids him for a week.</p>
<p>It was the worst week of his life.</p>
<p>It call comes to blows a week later.</p>
<p>It's in front of the whole school naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorceryzx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceryzx/gifts).



> Written for Full Moon Ficlet #79 Energy

Stiles walks through school on auto pilot he had his big identity crisis last week, and honestly breaking up with someone is tiring work he has no energy left at all.

 

Stiles was used to not having any energy left, he wasn't a very physical person before Scott got himself bitten but now.

 

Now Stiles has ran for his life enough times to become pretty good at it.

 

Malia walks past with Kira, the latter waves and smiles at Stiles, Malia just keeps walking.

 

He deserves it, that's what he keeps telling himself.

 

"Stiles" The voice shouts from behind him loud enough all the heads whip around to stare at them.

 

Stiles groans and whacks his head against his locker because seriously he has no energy at all he can't even carry his bag with one hand, he can't be dealing with this.

 

He some how musters enough strength to slam his locker shut and walk the five or six steps to his History class, beg being dragged along the floor but whatever, thankfully Mr Yukimura is their as usual.

 

He hands his history paper over as usual, only this time he makes small talk with Kira's father waiting till Liam huffs and walks off.

 

He then takes a seat near the back row, smiling sadly at Malia and Kira in the front row.

 

Kira looks sympathetic Malia, Malia looks hurt? Confused? Sad? God Stiles doesn't even know anymore he hasn't got the energy to think about it he's got his own stuff going on.

 

He almost falls asleep until Lydia walks in slamming her books on his desk jarring him awake.

 

"Sweetie you look terrible" Lydia says sitting on the desk in front of him they still have five minutes to talk, the class doesn't start till then.

 

"Okay" Stiles tells her because actually coming up with a snarky comment take way more energy out of him than he actually has.

 

"Sweetie, your pale and you have dark circles under your eyes you look like you've been possessed again" Lydia says taking his hand when he winces.

 

"You need sleep" She tells him and drags him out of his chair.

 

"Stiles needs to go to the nurse" Lydia tells Mr Yukimura when she leaves the man just nods, he's a good man.

 

Lydia makes sure the Nurse sends him home and because he looks like he's about to pass out the nurse calls his father and Stiles really hates that they made his dad worry.

 

His dad takes him home and gives him sleeping pills, he doesn't ask what's wrong because he knows Scott told him.

 

It all comes to blows the next day naturally.

 

He had a lot of rest he only woke up once for food then went back to sleep, his father dropped him off, because the jeep was left at school over night.

 

It came to blows at lunch he was eating outside, with Scott and Lydia Kira walked over dragging Malia they both sit Malia just eats doesn't even look up at Stiles.

It all got awkward.

 

It get's a thousand times awkward when Danny comes over and starts talking about Liam.

 

"Do you think this Liam kid is going to steal my place on the team, he supposed to be a pretty good Lacrosse goalie, I'm crap outside of goal." Danny asks and Stiles want's to punch him but Danny has been visiting family so he doesn't know the school gossip about him and Liam. 

 

"Ask Stiles" Malia says under her breath Stiles hears it, Danny doesn't.

 

It's Scott that answers "He wants to be on the field" Scott tells him and Danny makes a happy noise he then goes on to grill Scott about being a werewolf, because apparently he knows, and has knows for a while. 

 

Or so Ethan told them before leaving for where ever.

 

Liam storms over with Mason following.

 

"Can I have an explanation now?" Liam asks him and Stiles eyes go to Malia.

 

"Oh no please I would love one too" Malia tells him.

 

Everyone at the table is quite in fact everyone out side is quite and their are more and more people running outside to get a glimpse of the action.

 

"Liam, can we not please?" Stiles asks, sounds like begging to his own ears but he doesn't care his energy is being reserved for not being killed he can't handle this.

 

"No Stiles I want to know, you kissed me last week, right here in fact half the school saw it including Malia"Liam shouts, People are pointing and whispering and Stiles feels like the big bad of the week again.

 

"And then you ended it with Malia, What am I supposed to think?" Liam yells and Stiles jumps up nearly headbutting Liam because he was standing over him.

 

"Me and Malia were never together, me and her were having sex but I stopped that because I obviously liked you, she grew an attachment to me after becoming human again" Stiles yells himself, but whispers the last bit for the young werewolf.

 

"Well every day I keep on getting told I broke up Beacon Hill's High's favorite couple of the month" Liam yells to him and looks to the crowd they don't even look ashamed.

 

"That's because instead of coming to me you avoided me up until yesterday, you made it pretty clear you don't feel anything so that's good and dandy but could you please not.."

 

He's cut off by a pair of lips.

 

Liam's lips.

 

It takes him seconds before he's responding.

 

The crowd goes wild.

 

Like really wild their are people cheering, a girl actually cries, What the hell?

 

They all hated Liam before now they like him? Students are so bipolar.

 

Stiles pulls away just in time to hear Danny say.

 

"Finally another gay couple in Beacon Hill's High"

 

Stiles doesn't laugh, he get's lost in Liam's eyes and eventually they will have to talk about it but right now, he's content maybe Malia will accept it sooner rather than later, because he's not holding off on the PDA.


End file.
